


【卡带】恋爱幼稚

by Minadozakisana



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 卡带
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minadozakisana/pseuds/Minadozakisana
Summary: *战后同居小破车，充满男性荷尔蒙的色情妄想，ooc慎*很主动的堍，宠着堍的卡卡西。被偏爱的都有恃无恐
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 23





	【卡带】恋爱幼稚

那时候房间里灯光昏暗，旗木卡卡西把带土抱在腿上，一手托着他的背，另一手批改案上堆积如山的公文。带土的身形高挑，腰细腿长，实在很难说得上是小鸟依人，然而此刻真的在六代目的膝上乖乖地蜷成了一小团，被卡卡西抱在怀里，好像真的变成了一只小黑兔。  
卡卡西的手不算太老实，说是环抱着他，实则在腰上摸摸捏捏地趁机揩油，还摸了一把带土的屁股。带土立刻就炸了：“卧槽你在干什么！卡卡西你能不能要点脸！”  
他们两人在自家书房里缠绵，孤男寡男，无所顾忌。带土没穿裤子，身上随随便便套了件卡卡西的衬衫，堪堪遮住胸部大腿。他刚刚洗完澡，乳白衣料如薄薄轻绡般覆在肌肤上，头发刚刚吹干就被卡卡西拉进了书房。带土也没太扭捏，顺着卡卡西的意思，坦坦荡荡地坐上了他的大腿。卡卡西抱着带土，低头看怀中人漆黑的发旋，放下笔亲了亲他的脸：“充电。”  
带土的表情狰狞了一下，面前这男人语气稀松平常，就好像抱着一个裸体带土批改公文是六代火影生活中再常见不过的日常，他咬牙切齿地低吼：“笨蛋卡卡西！把你的手指从我屁股里拿出去！”  
“好好好，听你的，马上就拿出去。”卡卡西好脾气地回答，面罩下的唇角温柔地弯起来。他的指尖在那穴口徘徊，浅浅地探进了一个指节，又退出来揉弄着会阴，时不时又游移向上，捏一把带土的臀肉，他的手法带着点情色的意味，仅仅是单手就把带土玩的几乎有些意乱情迷。他一边上下其手，一边向他那黑发黑眼的男朋友露出一个迷死人不偿命的微笑。果不其然对方脸红了，在他的手底下发出一声羞耻又舒服的呜咽。这一声听得卡卡西心都酥了，感觉像是在听某种小动物的呜咽。  
带土糊里糊涂地伸手搂卡卡西的脖子，身体本能的反应让他回过了一点神，木叶的夜晚万籁俱寂，四周是黑的，卡卡西颔首低眉在灯光下，银白长睫垂下来，在面颊上投下的阴影优美如昙花。这人左手还插在他屁股里，右手还能平静地展开新的卷轴，卡卡西一心二用，工作淫乐两不误，一边解决公事，一边还能让坐在自己大腿上的恋人发出愉悦难耐的呻吟声。  
……该说不愧是木叶第一技师吗！同样都是人，贤二和贤十的差距真的这么大吗！带土看着卡卡西抽出手指，带出一点晶莹的水渍，感觉羞耻的都要哭了。他骑虎难下，坐在卡卡西的大腿上伸手去夺他手里的卷轴：“你别看了！赶紧操我！操完再工作！”  
卡卡西立刻把卷轴扔到了一边。  
被打开双腿按在桌子上的时候，带土闷闷地呻吟了一声。银发忍者二话不说，立刻伸手垫在他的脑后，随即低头吻了下去。  
卡卡西在灯光下着迷地注视这具躯体，晶莹，鲜活，在快感朦胧中微微弹跳的肉体，被剥去衣衫，卸去防备的硬壳，对着自己敞开双腿和心脏，卸下了全部的防备。想到这里，卡卡西的心软的好像果冻，他低头亲吻着带土的胸口，感到掌下的身体在颤栗中用力一绷紧。带土的胸膛微微向上挺动，衣襟散开，将胸部更多地暴露给卡卡西。得到暗示的卡卡西低下头，将他的乳尖含了进去。  
带土从前一直不太能理解卡卡西对他胸部的迷恋。银发忍者时不时会在疲倦时将脸整个埋进他胸前，温热的呼吸扑在白绝体和肉体的接缝处，敏感的地方被卡卡西的鼻尖紧贴着，令带土几乎要忍耐不住地叫出来。有时他在流理台前做饭，在水声沸腾的声音里，下班归来的六代目火影会从后面环抱住他的腰，把手伸进他的衣服里揉弄他的胸部，丰满的乳肉从卡卡西的指缝中流露出来。  
“……你在干什么，你再怎么揉，男人的这种地方也不会有奶出来的。”宇智波带土忍无可忍地挥舞着锅铲将卡卡西从流理台前赶开，一面掩上胸前的衣物，盖住卡卡西吮出来的印子。而对方退回到沙发上翻看着不离身的小黄书，眼神还在带土的胸前流连不去。  
卡卡西没有办法说出自己的妄想。每当看着站在自己面前的带土，妄念便不可抑制地生长。他渴望让带土孕育上自己的孩子，渴望亲吻带土的胸部，更渴望让带土在自己的身下发出快乐的呻吟。  
……想要他，想把所有的快乐都给他。  
此刻站在他面前的鲜活的带土就如同一个梦境，唯有在亲吻他的时候，卡卡西才真正有“带土不会离开”的实感。他还记得带土第一次在他面前敞开衣襟的模样，衣袍委地，而露出的那对胸部弹跳生姿，软润生香。此刻也是一样，带土的乳尖被吮得有些微微红肿，显得可怜之余又说不出的活色生香。  
带土的耳根都红了，他推了推埋头在自己胸前的卡卡西，自暴自弃地问：“好吃吗？”  
卡卡西抬起头，亲了亲他的嘴角，语气温柔：“很甜。”


End file.
